Leisure Suit Larry in the Magnificent Monsteriffic Mamono Mission
by cxy31337
Summary: Larry Laffer longed to return to his swinger ways despite a successful career and a happy marriage, while Passionate Patti tried to reignite her passion in her relationship with Larry. But when Larry finds himself transported into a realm filled with monster girls eager to ravage him, he must figure out a way to return home, but the Demon Lord have other plans for dear ol' Larry.
1. Prologue

**Leisure Suit Larry in the Magnificent Monsteriffic Mamono Mission**

Leisure Suit Larry belongs to Al Lowe and Sierra, Monster Girl Encyclopedia belongs to Kenkou Cross

Prologue: A Perverse Profane Plan

The succubus Demon Lord enters an unknown chamber within the dungeons of the fortress in the Royal Demon Realm, as she devises a plan to rewrite the metaphysical reality of the world she inhabits, to allow the birth of incubus sons, preventing the extinction of monsters and humans. So far, the demonic energy gained from her sex with her human-turned-incubus husband was insufficient to alter the metaphysics which impedes her agenda of human-monster interspecies utopia. The demographic crisis due to incapability to sire incubus sons would come much sooner than the energy reaching sufficient quantities.

She figured that she need to somehow amplify the demonic energies to truly rewrite the metaphysical laws, and defeat the Order of the Chief God once and for all. She must break this eternal conflict for her plan to fore fruition.

Just then, her husband, the incubus enters the chamber, bringing news of a powerful spell.

'My dear, I have found strange device that could help us achieve our goals. Druella has found it just within a vast underground cavern network, and they're bringing it to us as we speak', spoke the incubus husband.

The succubus wife smiled at this sudden breakthrough, which might just help her defeat the Chief God once and for all, and to rewrite the metaphysical laws.

'Excellent, tell them to deliver it here. I want to see what this baby can do', spoke the succubus Demon Lord with glee. All those hot sex meant nothing if the demonic energy obtained can't solve their problems. The thought of a device which could solve such matters definitely attracted her attention.

The incubus husband soon left the chambers, leaving the succubus alone in the demonic energy filled chambers, all stored in tanks at levels safe enough to not spawn a Dark Matter.

As the succubus returns to her lair where she and her husband slept and got laid onto, she suddenly hears the sounds and fury from the front gates. She immediately recognized what it means, the Order of the Chief God has successfully breached the fortress. How could this be, thought the Demon Lord, as she quickly rushed towards the front gates.

Upon arrival at the broken front gate, she recognized those attackers, they're of the Order of Holy Knights. How did they manage to pull this feat? She then saw the weapons of the Holy Knights, they were armed with cannons and muskets! They must have placed blasting powder all over the fortress walls.

'It's all over now, Demon Lord! Your corruption ends now!', spoke the captain of the squad, aiming a hand cannon at her. Several knights armed with muskets followed suit.

The Demon Lord chuckled for their audacious success in breaching the fortress.

'Impressive for you all to make it this far, but that won't be even close to defeat me', remarked the succubus, ready to unleash the lustiness upon the attackers.

She first attempts to seduce them with her charms and her bootilicious looks, but she was quickly distracted by a flashbang caused by the explosives thrown at her, creating a smokescreen. She quickly fanned her wings to blow the smokescreen away, and swatted away their weapons with her tail before they can seize the moment to fire at her. Another round of tail swatting kept the Holy Knights away from the weapons, and they all managed to save themselves from being corrupted and turned into incubuses by running like mad.

The Demon Lord, now realizing that the Order of the Chief God's forces were on top of their game in this eternal war, figured that she must complete her goal quickly.

Meanwhile, the incubus husband looked at the incredible machine discovered by the Demon Lord's lilim, and was impressed by its sophisticated technology, unlike anything they seen before. Having the size of a supercomputer, the machine is loaded with various tools and devices for any purpose, as well as boasting a control panel with multitudes of buttons.

'Druella, do you have any idea what this machine is?', asked the incubus.

Druella, the 4th lilim, was reading a doorstopper-sized manual on the machine, and began speaking to the incubus as soon as she heard the question.

'According to this manual, this seems to be some kind of inter-planar transporter, said to be able to transport persons or objects through dimensions. The manual also has a schematic for an energy amplifier, which requires a male human and a female human as conduits', explained Druella.

'Would capture of a human couple be suffice to power this machine?', asked the incubus.

'Certainly, but the human must be immune to corruption or else the conduit wouldn't work, and transporting a human here is a surefire way to monsterize the human', replied Druella.

'Can you bring it to the chambers so the Demon Lord can try to use it?', asked the incubus.

'Why, of course. I'm sending it now', replied Druella, as she attempts to create a portal to send the room sized machine to the chambers.

A shimmering portal of purple energy is formed upon the floor of the machine, teleporting it to the chambers. Druella and the incubus quickly returned to the fortress.

Upon return to the fortress, Druella and the incubus saw the front gate breached, with muskets and cannons lying around the debris. Just then, the Demon Lord came to them.

'The Chief God's forces have managed to breach the fortress, but I manage to fend them off. Shame that I didn't manage to turn them into incubuses. They all ran away when they can't take back their weapons', spoke the succubus Demon Lord.

'It might just be a preliminary strike. They might send a huge army soon. I'll have to strike their realms swiftly to thin the forces', declared Druella.

'The machine in now inside the chambers, my love', spoke the incubus husband.

The Demon Lord smiled over the words of her husband.

'Excellent, we'll start testing the machine immediately. Druella, tell my other lilim to raid and corrupt the Order realms, and weaken the Chief God's forces. I'll soon be able to bring forth my utopia', declared and commanded the Demon Lord.

Druella quickly flew off and set out to attack more realms belonging to the Order. The incubus husband followed his succubus wife as then return to the chambers.

They entered the chambers and saw the incredible machine now placed in the center of the chamber. The incubus took the manual and reads it, while trying to figure out the workings of the planar transporter. As he followed the instructions laid out by the manual, turning the knobs and dials carefully, he saw the monitor now displaying the skyline of a city unfamiliar to them, a city filled with glass and steel structures.

'It's another world, filled with humans', said the incubus.

The Demon Lord now had an idea, to stave off the population crisis for a really long time. If she can create a portal large enough to combine both worlds, she'll have enough humans to postpone her problems, and if there's a human immune to corruption to be used as conduit, she'll multiply the potency of the demonic energies to completely rewrite the metaphysical laws and finally achieve her utopian goals once and for all.

'Marvelous, we'll send something down there to test the waters, and we might just find the 'Chosen One', whoever he is', said the Demon Lord, as she can feel her victory upon her very mind.

The incubus finds a pyramid shaped object in one of the charging bays of the machine, knowing that it is a probe, and places it on the platform in the center of the machine. He then initiates the planar transportation process by pressing a button. The machine hums in a soft but loud manner, and all of a sudden, beams of energetic light was blasted upon the platform, and the next thing they know, the probe was gone. Where could it be?


	2. Chapter 1

**Leisure Suit Larry in the Magnificent Monsteriffic Mamono Mission**

Leisure Suit Larry belongs to Al Lowe and Sierra, Monster Girl Encyclopedia belongs to Kenkou Cross

Chapter 1: Mid-life Crisis, Act 2

'And that's a wrap!', the voice of a man came out as soon as the filming was finished. The scene turns to a studio, where the director sitting on the chair announcing the completion of the filming of the latest movie 'Leisure Suit Larry: Lust in Space', a Sci-Fi Comedy, and the latest of the Leisure Suit Larry series.

Larry Laffer, film producer, actor and video game developer, has just finished acting as the titular character in the finale, where he managed to save the world from an alien invasion. He stood up and went towards the break room, shaking hands with the director as he passed by him.

'You did well, Larry. Great as always', said the director, satisfied with Larry's performance.

Larry enters the break room, as he sat on his recliner while sipping on his margarita from his minibar. Ever since he and Patti end up in Sierra Studios after leaving Noontonyt Island, they've been making movies about their adventures, and video game versions of the movies after their release. With Larry finally settling down with Patti and eventually married, life couldn't get any better for the couple.

As Larry thought about his movies, he began to think about his previous adventures, from his love quest in Las Vegas, to his fantastic voyage that led to Noontonyt Island, to his contact with Patti and eventual employment at Sierra Studios. Thanks to his new lease in life, Larry Laffer manage to keep his sexual urges at bay for a really long time, long enough to marry Patti and settle down.

Larry then felt something, something that only indicate his emptiness, some kind of urge. Why is it that he kept wanting to return to his swinger lifestyle? Is he bored about his monogamous life, or just fed up with those amazing adventures he played in his movies, unable to beat the real deal? He'll have to figure this out tonight.

Just then, Larry's phone rang loudly. Larry pick up his phone.

'Hey Larry, it's Patti. Now that the new movie's finished filming, would you like to have a personal celebration with me?', asked Patti through the phone.

'Why of course! I mean, it's been a long time working on the movie, and I really need to relax', replied Larry, wanting to spend time with Patti.

'That's great! I'll see you at the Monsieur and Madame tonight!', said Patti, ending the phone call.

Larry then jumped out of the recliner, and left his break room, but not before taking his wallet and his car keys from his table. He left the break room and walked back to his car, passing by the rest of the production crew as they were celebrating the completion of the filming with snacks and drinks. As the production crew congratulated Larry for completing the filming, he looked at everyone who played a part in the filming, from the assistant director who directed the movie when Larry's the actor in the scene, to the various gorgeous babes who played the aliens who abducted him, still with their makeup on, to the various technicians and assistants who were too many to count. Larry looked at the snacks and drinks, and took a breadstick and a cup of ginger ale.

As he held to his snacks and drinks, Larry walked outside the filming studio, and ventured into the outskirts of Sierra Studios. He can still hear the filming of the TV series, 'King's Quest' which compresses the 7 King's Quest movies into 7 episodes, in a studio opposite of Larry's studio. Larry walked as he savored the herb and olive flavors of the breadstick and the mild spicy flavor of the drink, navigating his way out of the studios and into the parking lot.

When he arrives at the parking lot, Larry took his car keys and opened the door of his car. He enters the car, activates the car engine, and drives out of the studio. As Larry drives around the bustling nighttime Los Angeles, he thought about his time of winning both a cruise and a million dollars several years ago. That fateful day was what kickstarted his grand adventures, and ended with Patti and a career in Sierra Studios. Boy, he really missed those days.

When Larry arrived at the Monsieur and Madame, an haute cuisine restaurant, Larry finally met Patti at a table, ready with two glasses of water. Patti smiled as she saw Larry's smile at her presence.

'So glad you made it in time, Larry', remarked Patti.

'Glad to have the filming finished. While the editors polish the film, I'll soon start working on making the game of the movie', replied Larry, as he sat down on the cushion seat.

Just then, a waiter approaches them.

'Bonjour, monsieur and madame, what would you like to partake?', asked the waiter in perhaps the best rendition of a French accent.

Larry and Patti looked at the menu, and decided what to order.

'I'll have the seven-course meal, with Bouillabaisse Ala Bay as my main course', replied Patti.

Larry glanced at the menu carefully as he finds a main course for the same seven-course meal.

'I'll have the seven-course meal, with American-style Fatanyeros as the main course', replied Larry.

The waiter took their order, and then left the couple, leaving them plenty of private time.

Patti saw Larry's smile turned to a frown as he began to lose himself in his thoughts. She can sense his boredom emanating from his looks. Patti wondered why he felt that way, and decided to discuss about it.

'What's wrong Larry?', asked Patti.

Larry let his thoughts out as he spoke to Patti.

'I don't know, Patti. I got a successful career, and a family, and even got to pay for my nephew's college. But I just kept wishing for something, something that's like in the movies I acted at', spoke Larry, as he looked at the small candle in the middle of their table in a bored manner.

'It's just, ever since I won a million dollars and a cruise with Barbara, I find myself in an amazing journey, and continued to do so at Noontonyt Island. Despite being together ever since we met, and even starred in our first original movie, Leisure Suit Larry 5, I just felt quite empty at all. Not even the next 2 original movies gave me the satisfaction', continued Larry.

'I know, Larry. You've been a swinger in most of those times, but look at you, you found true love in the end, and a new life to boot', replied Patti. Patti remembered the last time she starred at the movie with him, with Larry searching for Sexiest Home Videos, and her investigating a mob ring. She never starred in any of those movies even since then. She turned to making piano music instead, but got to meet Larry in private.

'I know, but as I acted and directed the last movie, I started to realize what kept me longing to return to my swinger ways. I wanted an adventure', answered Larry, drawing a conclusion from his thoughts.

Patti realized that it's not about the woman he has a one-night stand that mattered, it's his adventurism that counts. All the thrills and spills that go along with his 'love quest' is what kept him going.

'You know, I wanted to make a confession. It's just as difficult as yours, Larry', said Patti.

'What is it?' asked Larry, not exactly excited about her secret.

'The truth is, I saw you back at Noontonyt Island, when you came tumbling down the chimney, accidentally turned on the defense system, accidentally set it to auto fire, causing the turret gun to accidentally shoot the marble column, causing it to crash onto the piano, causing it to be launched into the air and squashed Dr. Nonookee', admitted Patti, possibly saying the most 'accidentally' and 'causing' in a single sentence ever.

'You've managed to end the natives' hypnotic trance, and I saw you carried by them into the helicopter bay. It all made sense that I recognize you when you came to me back then, you were there failing so hard you succeeded in defeating Dr. Nonookee. I was working undercover investigating Dr. Nonookee back then, but they thought I failed and never contacted me, so I remained a pianist at the hotel. When I saw you again and made love, I find you quite familiar but I didn't know why. When I decided to break up with my former lover, you just went into the jungle, ending up with me saving you and you saving me. Using the magic marker, we wind up at Sierra Studios, and stayed there ever since. Now that you mentioned your adventurism, I realized why I liked you so much. You tend to succeed as you kept failing, and never let any setback knock you down', explained further Patti.

Suddenly Larry Laffer blinked, and realized that the one thing that brought them together is a series of events fortunate and unfortunate. It all made perfect sense.

The waiter returned, serving them an amuse-bouche of Roasted Peach, Plum and Pear with Cheese, paired with an aperitif of Martini, shaken of course. A chilled Borscht, warm Mini Chile Rellenos, and fresh Hellenic Salad followed the course of the meal. When the main course is served, Patti began another lengthy conversation.

'Look, Larry. It's been about 20 years ever since we came here, and so far, nothing seems to work out. I wanted an adventure on my own, sometime for me to rediscover myself, and be the woman I wanted to be', said Patti, while she sipped the Bouillabaisse.

'But why, Patti? You're good enough for me, you got the looks, you got the smile, you got the personality. What more could you want?', asked Larry, wondering what's Patti's words all about.

'Larry, you're not alone in this rut of boredom. I was just as bored as you are. Ever since I'm out of the movie business, all I did was playing piano at hotel lounges, and only entered the indie music scene. I missed the moment when we made a movie together', replied Patti.

'I'd love to, but the board would prefer to have me back in my swinger ways on film. I tried to negotiate with them, but they kept saying no', explained Larry, hoping that Patti wasn't upset over her lack of involvement in show business.

'Now that you told me your boredom, I now realized that I needed something to make things better. I'm going to take a big time off for myself', declared Patti.

Larry nearly spit out his mixed grill when he hears her statement.

'But Patti, my heart's still with you. Just because I'm back on my swinger ways on film doesn't mean I'm for real', replied Larry.

'I seen those movies, and I can see the passion within your eyes as you scored women in every scene. I know your passion's running low, but so am I! And I never even got the chance to escape from it!', continued Patti.

'Look, Patti, don't just give up on me. We can make this right!', spoke Larry in a concerned note.

'Of course, Larry. You got that right!', Patti laughed as she nearly finishes the main course, in a sudden change of mood.

'Yeah, you always do!', laughed Larry as he placed the last morsel of the grilled meats into his mouth, relieved that Patti isn't going to leave him after all.

As a dessert of Cherry Sorbet and a dessert wine of Port came, served and finished, followed by a Lemon Tart mignardise and Irish Coffee, Larry and Patti left the restaurant after splitting the bill.

Patti enters Larry's car as they returned to their penthouse. Larry thought about the potential box office hit of the latest Leisure Suit Larry movie as he carefully navigates the streets of L.A. Patti thought about her dream of producing a hit record of her piano music. When they finally returned home, Larry and Patti took a relaxing bath together before getting ready to bed. As Larry and Patti gaze at the night skyline, they kissed and slowly began to snuggle up.

While Larry was sleeping soundly, dreaming about the Leisure Suit Larry: Lust in Space movie, Patti remained awake, pondering about her life. Despite having a loving husband, with a good life in the middle of L.A., she seemed to lack passion, as low energy as a chamomile tea. She used to be Passionate Patti 20 years ago, now she's just Patti. Something was tingling in Patti's heart, she got to reignite her passion, whatever it takes. With that in mind, Patti began to make an elaborate plan, with Larry not knowing of her plans.

The next day, Larry wakes up, and finds Patti gone from the bedroom. Larry was worried that she ditched him without notice, and jumped out of the bed as he searched for her around the penthouse. He eventually finds a note written by Patti, placed right inside the fridge, next to a cup of yogurt and an apple. Larry reads the note.

'Dear Larry,

It's about time I go on a journey of self-discovery, and to find what was missing in my entire life. You've certainly inspired me after you told me about your feelings. I'd be back within a month, and you'll find Passionate Patti back in action!

Yours beloved,

P. Patti'

Me and my big mouth, thought Larry. I hope she didn't do anything stupid, after hearing how much I want to get back to my swinger ways.

Now Larry all on his own, he decided to get to Sierra Studios, where he'll began work on the game of the newly finished movie. So, Larry put on his leisure suit, took his phone, wallet and car keys, and get to work.

When he returned to the studio, he walked to the office building and finds there's nobody there. Just then, a janitor walked past him as he mopped the floor.

'Where is everybody?', asked Larry.

'Poor guys, yesterday there's a party in the office celebrating the successful filming of the new Leisure Suit Larry movie when they ate the spinach dip, which turned out to be spoiled, so everyone got sick and didn't come to work', explained the janitor.

'Well, I sure hope they'll get well soon', remarked Larry, glad that he didn't stay for the party back then.

Larry entered his personal office, sat on his pleather chair, and began working on the game. As morning turns to noon, he started to feel bored, and turned to watching TV instead.

When he turned on the TV, the channel is tuned to a rerun of the first Police Quest movie, in which Larry enjoyed watching Sonny Bonds busting Jesse Bains, the Death Angel in an undercover operation. They don't make the series like they used to be, lamented Larry as he remembered the current Police Quest franchise has changed into SWAT. He then changed to another channel, which showed a Gabriel Knight movie, featuring the titular horror novelist investigating a werewolf case in Germany. After watching the movie for a while he changed to another channel, this time showing a King's Quest movie starring King Graham in his journey to save his royal family. Changing another channel led to the very first Space Quest movie, where Roger Wilco infiltrates a Sarien Ship and defeats the Sariens by setting the hijacked Arcada to self-destruct.

Larry turned off the TV, and pondered about the main characters of the 4 film franchises. What do the main characters of all the film series, each belonging to different genres, have in common? Larry figured that they were on a grand adventure, to accomplish their goals, and become the heroes they're meant to become. He wished that he could be one of those main characters.

After a brisk walk and a light lunch, Larry returned to work on the game. By the time day turns to night, Larry only succeeds in making a small portion of the game. Despite being clearly based on the very same movie, down to the gameplay, Larry was uninspired, and lacking in energy.

Larry left his office and returned to his car. Kickstarting the engine, he drove out of the studio and drove around the Los Angeles streets, passing through Chinatown, where his not so successful nephew, Larry Lovage lived, and went back to the parking lot. Tired and exhausted from boredom, Larry tried to call Patti as he entered his penthouse, but failed, as Patti doesn't seem to pick up his phone.

Larry, wondering about Patti and feeling unsatisfied about his life, realized that he just had a second mid-life crisis, similar to the first one which led him to Las Vegas. Considering he was rejuvenated to his 20s by the witch doctor, it's easy to forget that he was 20 years older than he looked.

Larry jumped on the couch, and pondered his next move. If Patti wanted to have an adventure, I wouldn't want to waste my time doing nothing, thought Larry. Besides, everyone in the studio was sick, so no point getting back there doing a sub-par work there. So, Larry decided to take a month-off while it lasts.

With that in mind, Larry slowly dozed off out of fatigue. But little do he know, that his wish will be granted soon enough.


	3. Chapter 2

**Leisure Suit Larry in the Magnificent Monsteriffic Mamono Mission**

Leisure Suit Larry belongs to Al Lowe and Sierra, Monster Girl Encyclopedia belongs to Kenkou Cross

Chapter 2: Larry does Planescaping

Larry wakes up the next day, and after refreshing himself at the shower, and putting on his leisure suit, decided to go sightseeing. Not planning to drive around, he left his penthouse without his car keys, and walked outside the condominium where his penthouse is located.

Larry walked to the underground mall just several blocks away from his condominium. He looked around and saw various shops are beginning to open, ready to peddle their exquisite wares for the discerning customer, from fine clothing of various trendy fashions, to shiny jewelry and watches, to some of the latest gadgets to hit the market.

Larry first decided to get himself some coffee, so he went to the Cal-puccino, some of the trendiest cafes around the state. The barista greeted Larry with a valley girl accent.

'Hey baldwin, what can I getcha today?', asked the blonde barista with the charming blue eyes and pearly white teeth.

Larry blushed mildly, but managed to maintain focus.

'Name's Larry. Larry Laffer', replied Larry in his standard greeting line.

'We just launched the new size today, Cento. For today only, you get to have one Cento in any beverage you want', said the barista.

Larry decided to take advantage of the offer, and places his order.

'Just give me a Cento Mocha', said Larry.

'Hot or Iced?', asked the barista.

'Hot', giggled Larry as he said it while gazing the barista's figure.

'Decaf or Regular?', asked the barista.

'Regular', replied Larry, coming back to his senses.

'Soy or Almond?', asked the barista.

'Almond', replied Larry as he turned to the barista's eyes.

'Bold Shot or Lite Shot?', asked the barista.

'Bold', replied Larry, returning his focus to the barista's face.

'Mocha or Caramel?', asked the barista.

Evidently losing his patience for a cup of coffee, Larry finally loses it.

'Just give me everything you have!', said Larry in an anxious tone, already tired of the questions.

'Whatever', replied the barista, with her sweet smile turned sour, and she began preparing Larry's coffee.

While the barista prepares Larry's coffee, Larry took one of the magazines from the reading corner. He reads the magazine, titled 'Adventure Quest Weekly', a hobbyist's guide to life at its fullest. This week's articles are quite interesting. One article mentioned an anthropologist who braved hazardous terrain and dangerous wildlife while discovering indigenous peoples, and tips to survive in the wilderness. Another article details a tinkerer who managed to build mechanical vehicles by utilizing rocks, clay and sand. Larry decided to buy the magazine later, and continued to read the articles.

'Your coffee's here, Larry. Enjoy', said the barista as she places the enormous Cento coffee cup on the counter, towering Larry like a Triple Gulp. Larry managed to place the coffee cup on his hands, and barely managed to put it in his leisure suit, with no sign of bulging, a feat only acquired by years of adventuring experience. After swiping his credit card to pay for the drink, Larry Laffer left the café.

Now with coffee warming his back, Larry walked around the mall plaza, and then went to a bookstore. While picking up the 'Adventure Quest Weekly', Larry found a table filled with discount books sold at 75% discount. While browsing the books, he found a thick book titled 'Devon's Guide to Adventurism', a detailed guide on adventuring.

After taking the book, Larry went to the cashier and paid for the magazine and the book by credit. Larry looked for a snack, and ventured into a trendy Cali-Mex fast food restaurant. Just when he entered the restaurant, confetti suddenly rained upon him, with cheering commencing from the crowd.

'Congratulations! You're the 1 millionth customer!', cheered the manager of the restaurant. Larry was surprised by the sudden win.

Several servers came out of the kitchen and served Larry what looks like a gigantic, long, and hard object with the restaurant logo on it.

'As such, we proudly give you a free, gargantuan, spicy chorizo burrito! Filled with the works and wrapped with our patent Toastie Roll wrapper, this delicious marvel will remain warm and tasty at all times!', explained the manager.

Larry accepted the burrito, and managed to stow it away in his leisure suit, but not before he smiled in front of the camera, holding it together with the staff, and sneaking a bottle of habanero sauce into his pocket. Larry left the restaurant, and ventured on.

Now with something to eat, something to drink, and something to read, Larry had all that he needed for a road trip, except for some music. His phone wouldn't do at all, it's space is filled by an app which remotely access to his office computer, his home computer, and his nephew's computer. The remaining space has only preliminary designs and plans for the new Leisure Suit Larry game. Definitely no nude babes here in this device!

Larry tried to look for a portable music player, so he went to search for an Electronic Store, but saw the place closed for renovations. Looks like he won't be beating to any beats anytime soon.

Lacking interest for anything else, Larry left the mall, and proceeded to walk around the Los Angeles. Eventually he ventured onto the beachfront, where several group of buff bodybuilders were working out. Larry then fondly remembered the filming of the Leisure Suit Larry: Shape up or Slip up movie a few years back. And by Lowe, those dating scenes with women back then hurts him hard, especially in Shablee's part where he got trolled by the production crew as they find it funnier if he didn't know Shablee's a transvestite. Well, certainly not funny for him. He turned the other direction and saw several beach babes playing beachball. Larry was somewhat turned on by their figure and their looks, but shook his head and walked on as he then remembered the troubles involved when looking for woman, a memory he'd always remember.

Larry eventually walked to the more barren part of the beach, and noticed something glowing beneath the sands. Larry went to dig up the sand, and found a pyramid-like device glowing with green, purple and orange neon-esque lights. Larry took the probe, and saw it quickly stopped glowing. Figuring that it has ran out of power, he left the beach and went towards the skate park.

While watching teenagers skating and performing stunts, Larry saw a booth with several induction pads to charge portable electronics with. He places the pyramidoid object into one of the empty pads to charge, and decided to sit on a bench. As he waited for the pyramidoid to be fully charged, Larry tried to call Patti, hoping to hear her voice again. But, the only sound he heard was telling him that the contact number cannot be reached. Larry, now just wondering whether she abandoned him, refusing to contact him, or she got into trouble and unable to contact him, or her phone just ran out of power.

As Larry looked at the pyramidoid, wondering who left it in the beach, the pyramidoid started flashing. It's now fully charged, so Larry took it from the charging booth, and ventured on.

Larry eventually walked to one of the wilderness parks in Los Angeles, and as he walked around the chaparral, gazing at the beautiful scenery of the West Coast sunset. It's amazing how time flies faster than an adventure game. Realizing that all it lacked was music, Larry fiddled with the pyramidoid, thinking that it's some find of high definition music player/synthesizer. When he presses on one of the buttons, the machine suddenly beeped loudly, and soon a purplish-green light began to envelop Larry, and after a flash, Larry was nowhere to be seen, and nobody saw the light as well.

Larry screamed loudly as he finds himself in the interplanar medium, a dark void filled with various bright, flashing lights and spastic noises. Larry thought he was in disco hell, with him falling endlessly and hopelessly into the void. Suddenly Larry saw the pyramidoid falling at the same gravity as him as a distance. Eager to return home, he moved towards the pyramidoid and took hold of the device. He quickly pressed the buttons, hoping that he'd find one which will send him back.

The pyramidoid flashes again, blinding Larry once again.

Meanwhile, in one of the last remaining strongholds of the Order, Druella is now facing off against the Chief God, the angelic looking goddess and her heroes. Druella, teaming up with other Lilim and many monster girls and incubi, managed to conquer multiple Order realms swiftly, corrupting them into Demon Realms, and the humans warped into monster girls and incubi. Those who were uncorrupted simply took their chances in the wilderness and remote settlements. The cathedral is where the Chief Goddess and her heroes stood their ground as Druella's forces attempt to claim the last bastion.

'You will not get away with this! Even if you defeat me, many humans of the Order will fight on, and my heroes will stand with me!', declared the Chief Goddess.

Druella chuckled at her foolish defiance.

'Really? There aren't much humans on your side anymore. Let's just say most of them, well, saw the light and turned back instead', replied Druella, finding the Chief Goddess' relentlessness hilarious.

'Your Demon Lord will extinguish humanity as we both know it! That's what you all get for defying the natural order!', continued the Chief Goddess.

'And getting those humans who loved the monsters as their wives killed as they all turn into killing machines? Humans are doomed whichever you see it, and the Demon Lord's going to prevent humanity's extinction in the end. Too bad you didn't get to witness the everlasting peace and love she'll bring in this world', retorted Druella.

'This battle will be my last, and your last! We'll fight to the very end, and only one shall survive!', declared the Chief Goddess.

'Very well, I'll be fair and just on you, and we'll fight one on one!', replied Druella.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a middle-aged man in a leisure suit was launched into the cathedral from above. He bounced around the cathedral as he knocked on the pillars, and eventually landed harshly on the chandelier. The chandelier was loosened by the force applied by the human projectile, and began to fall. He quickly jumped off just as the chandelier fell. While the human crashes on the stained-glass window, the Chief Goddess was taken by surprise, and was crushed by the weight, the bent metal, the shattered glass and the flaming candles, and killed.

The followers of the Chief Goddess were shocked at her sudden and unclimactic death, while Druella's forces were just as shocked at her death by an unknown human. The most epic and decisive battle has ended abruptly from a broken chandelier. The Order forces were heartbroken at the death of their Goddess, leaving Druella to her advantage.

'And now, feast upon those men!', order Druella. An orgy ensued, defiling the cathedral with debauchery. Too bad you didn't stick around to see the action, Larry!

The human in a white suit soon fell upon a steep hill behind the cathedral, and tumbled down in agony. The momentum built up eventually allowed him to be launched out of an upward hill and cast away into the wilderness.

Several hours of comatose later, Larry woke up, and finds himself in a temperate forest, as he feels the cool, moist air in his lungs. He checks on the phone, and finds absolutely no signal on his phone. Realizing that he went somewhere far away from civilization, Larry felt that the pyramidoid failed to send him back home. Larry saw an abandoned merchant cart near him, so he rummaged him for valuables. He found a bottle of sparkling mead, and took it from the abandoned cart.

Larry began to set off to find a path as he navigates the forest. As he thought about his desire to go on an adventure, how he wished he kept his mouth shut! He found a dirt path in the end, and he walked on the path, hoping to find civilization amidst the wilderness.

Along the wide, straight path, Larry saw a wandering man with a beard in a hemp robe, carrying a bookshelf backpack and a bag. He seemed quite thirsty, and somewhat tired. Remembering his time in the Land of the Lounge Lizards, he gave the man the sparkling mead.

The wanderer opened the bottle, and poured it into his mouth. After emptying a quarter of the contents, the wanderer thanked him.

'Thanks, my friend. I've been walking far and wide in writing encyclopedias and recording things, and I haven't drunk anything for a week!', thanked the wanderer.

'Glad I can help!', replied Larry.

'I see you're not from around here. Here take my 'Mamono Encyclopedia' collection, you'll be needing it, especially if you want to survive being ravaged by mamonos', offered the wanderer.

'Mamono?', asked Larry, puzzled at the strange word.

'Monster girls, those lusty ladies will hump on any male human they get their eyes on. If they like you, they might take you as their husband!', explained the wanderer.

The wandering scholar took 3 thick books from his bookshelf, and gave it to Larry.

'Uh, thanks!' replied Larry as he accepted the gift.

'Good luck! You'll be needing it soon enough!', said the wandering scholar, and wandered off.

Larry continued moving on as he tried to figure out how to return home. He took a look at the pyramidoid, and saw it ran out of power again. Looks like he'll have to find another power source if he wished to go home.

So, the man in a white suit, aka Larry Laffer, embarked upon a journey home, setting off on an adventure.


	4. Chapter 3

**Leisure Suit Larry in the Magnificent Monsteriffic Mamono Mission**

Leisure Suit Larry belongs to Al Lowe and Sierra, Monster Girl Encyclopedia belongs to Kenkou Cross

Chapter 3: Close Encounter of the Jellied Kind

Larry kept on walking on the path, as he looked around the world he finds himself into. The overall environment strongly resembles that of a King's Quest game, with its meadows and woodlands, and the medieval-esque architecture.

He thought about the mamonos the wanderer warned about, and remembered the times during the filming of Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Up. Some of the women he scored turned out to be his undoing as he got his colon flushed, electrically fried, got humiliated by a dominatrix while wearing a collar and barked like a dog, and even had a black transvestite dick on him. Most painful experience indeed.

When Larry reached a crossroad with a tree stump, he saw a pole with 2 signs on it. One sign points towards the left side of the crossroad written 'Siemen' while the other sign points towards the right side written 'Krum'. Larry stood in the middle of the crossroad, and looked around. A quick check on the signs led to the conclusion that Siemen is by the coast, and Krum on the hills. So, Larry decided to go to Siemen.

A 30-minute walk later, Larry arrived at Siemen, a small fishing town. The villagers seemed rather upset, but tried their very best to get on with their quiet lives. Larry walked around, trying to figure out his situation, and the village's problems. As Larry met one of the villagers, an old woman, he decided to have a small talk with her.

'Hello, ma'am. Name's Larry, Larry Laffer', greeted Larry.

The old woman smiled for a bit before returning to her dour look.

'A traveler from the distant lands, I see', replied the old woman.

'I see the villagers seemed quite sad. Why is that?', asked Larry.

'A lot of us were shocked that the Chief Goddess died in the ultimate battle between her forces and the Demon Lord's forces. Now few people dared to venture out of their homes, because the Order is no longer a protective force anymore ever since then.', explained the old woman.

'Oh, that's terrible. I'm just looking for someplace to rest for a while, and I'll be leaving this village', replied Larry, unaware of the perpetrator behind the Chief Goddess' death.

'You're a very brave man. Though it won't keep you out of those monster girls', warned the old woman.

Larry left the old woman to her business, and went to look for someplace to stay. Despite Larry's polyester leisure suit being completely out of place in a medieval setting, not one reacted to the anachronistic weirdness he is, to the surprise of Larry himself.

Later on, Larry ventured into an inn, and saw several men in tunics discussing about the usual matter in a village, like crop harvest, fish catches, hunted game and other basic stuff. Looking for a place to stay, Larry talked to the inn keeper.

'Hello there, my name's Larry, Larry Laffer', greeted Larry.

The inn keeper, a stout and musclebound man with a thick mustache, glanced at Larry.

'Greetings, traveler. How may I help you?', asked the inn keeper.

'I'm looking for a place to take a rest. Did you have a room?', asked Larry.

'Sure, we have, it's been a long time since anybody visited our village. That'll cost ye 1 gold coin', replied the inn keeper.

'I don't think I have any money', said Larry, realizing that whatever money he has can't be used here.

'Or I'll cut ye a deal. You get yourself a room and breakfast, in return you'll be doing some wood cutting. Is that good enough for ye?', offered the inn keeper.

'That'll do. I'll take it', replied Larry, not fully aware of what it entails.

'Good, meet me at the back at night. I'll brief you about your wood cutting. Your room's just of the first door on the left corridor when you climb up the stairs', said the inn keeper.

Larry went up the stairs, and entered his room. The conditions of the rooms reminded him of a saloon in a Freddy Pharkas movie, but much older and more basic. Larry looked at the window, and saw a quaint village center from the view. Larry thought about Patti, and how he wished to be with her again. This time, he feared that night with Patti was the last time he met her, before he got stuck in another place.

Later that night, Larry met the inn keeper at the back, and saw an axe and several logs piled into a stack. Larry gulped as he felt he doesn't have the strength.

'You'll be chopping about 100 logs tonight as firewood for the hot water bath for the guests. I'll be keeping an eye on ye, so you ain't gonna snooze off anytime soon', said the inn keeper.

Larry took the axe, and began chopping the logs. At first, he struggled to get a good grip of the wooden handle and to maintain balance. After a few minutes' worth of practice, Larry soon make quick work on the logs, impressive coming out of someone who stopped working out ever since Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Out or Slip Out. Within half an hour, Larry finished chopping the logs. The inn keeper nodded quietly before patting Larry on his shoulder.

'Well done, Larry. Once I brought the wood to the boiler, you can take a warm bath and take a rest. Breakfast will be served in at sunrise. And you'll be chopping some more tomorrow', said the inn keeper.

Larry, feeling his shoulders sore, returned to his room to sleep after a quick bath and wash. This isn't quite a way to start an adventure.

The next day, Larry went back to wood chopping, for another 100 logs to warm the ovens for the meals. A tiring ordeal later, Larry sat down on one of the tables and had an in-house breakfast of bread, ham, cheese, pickles, apple and a pint of ale. Saving his drink and food for later, Larry indulged in the simple yet delightful Ploughman's Breakfast.

As Larry saw several villagers having a loud discussion, Larry decided to overhear their conversation.

'Just went out into the woods to get timber and a horde of slime girls just came straight at me! I managed to run back to the village and grabbed a torch before they ravaged my ass! Where's the Order when we need them?', said one of the villagers.

'They must have thrown in their towels ever since the Chief Goddess was killed in battle. We can only hire mercenaries instead. If only we can find somebody so unappealing, no monster girl would want him!', said the other villager.

'Ay, barkeep! Another round of hot tea for us!', shouted the third villager to the innkeeper. The innkeeper turned to the boiler and prepares the herbal tea for the villagers.

As he served the hot tea in the tin cups to the villagers, the innkeeper spoke to them quietly.

'I think I know who you're looking for', spoke the innkeeper.

The three villagers looked at Larry, as Larry obliviously washes down the salty ham and cheese with ale.

'That bloke with the weird clothes and tacky jewelry?', asked the first villager.

'He looked so dorky, so lame, so unappealing, so inept, that he might just survive those monster girls!', remarked the second villager.

Larry knew he heard those remarks somewhere, and turned to the villagers.

'Yeah! That's the guy! He'll keep our village safe alright!', spoke the third villager.

'Me?', asked Larry, as he gulped over the implied obligations given by the villagers.

'Why yes, of course. What's this bloke's name?', asked the third villager.

'Larry, Larry Laffer', replied the innkeeper, repeating the greeting phrase of Larry.

'We need somebody to protect the village from slime girls who'll try to ravage men and turn women into their kind. We think you can keep our village safe', explained the second villager.

'Maybe I could do it. The villagers will definitely thank me for this.', thought Larry, and decided to accept the offer, despite the obvious risks involved.

'Good, head to the guard post near the forest. We'll speak to the mayor of this village. He'll talk to you shortly'

Larry finishes his meal, and proceeds to leave the inn.

'Good luck, kiddo. You'll be needing it', remarked the innkeeper.

Later, Larry arrived at the Southern Guard Post, and saw what was essentially a wooden tower. He climbed the stairs, and reached the lookout, where Larry can see a pristine woodland on the horizon. He then noticed a stack of reusable torches, which can be ignited and extinguished freely. He sneakily took one of the reusable torch for himself, and then saw a rack of polearms, such as spears, pikes, halberds and glaives, all to ensure maximum penetration of a mamono's body.

Just then, the mayor of the fishing village came to the lookout.

'Greetings, noble traveler, I'm Didier, mayor of this quaint town. I see you're the new watchman in this town?', said the mayor.

'Well, yes, of course.', replied Larry, trying to maintain the charade.

'Good! You'll be staying here keeping an eye on any incoming mamono trying to enter our village and take our single men and women. Should they tried to approach you, just take any weapon on the rack and shank them right in their weak spot. You know what I mean?', explained the mayor, detailing the task involved.

'Should be easy enough. I can handle it', replied Larry, somewhat assured about the simplicity of the task. The thing is, they always take a much complex turn, dear Larry.

'Well, you'll be on the post for a day, and tomorrow you'll be telling me your results. Should they decided to stop coming, we'll relieve you from your duties. Good luck!', said the mayor, before leaving.

He then turns around and mentioned one last thing.

'Oh, and dinner will be delivered to you by sunset', mentioned the mayor.

Larry looked at his phone, showing the time of the day. Knowing that he was trapped in a medieval world and there's no power source nearby, he decided to turn it off before it runs out of power. Larry took the time to read the adventurism guide and the magazine to pass the time, learning some interesting things as time passes. In the first chapter, 'So You Want to Be a Hero?', there's a detailed guide on how to survive against hostile lifeforms. One paragraph suggests befriending the creature by sharing food and provide comfort, and that doing so will go a long way in aiding one's journey.

As day turns to night, Larry ignites the reusable torch. Noticing the excellent craftwork of the torch, with the metal tip coated with a fabric stained with alcohol, burning in a bright, warm light. Larry turned to saw another rack filled with one handed weapons such as swords, axes, clubs, and daggers. Larry took an axe and a dagger, choosing the most useful weapons for his adventures. Just then, he heard a rustling sound from the woods. Knowing that it came behind him, Larry grabbed a spear and ventured out of the tower. Larry finds a small duffle bag left behind as his dinner, and opened it. He finds a ham, cheese and pickle sandwich wrapped in paper. Just then, a womanly figure showed up. Larry got his groove on as he hoped it was a beautiful woman asking for help.

But when Larry waved the torch at the figure, he was as shocked as the moment he saw Shablee's long dick. That woman turned out to be a blue, semi-translucent gelatinous slime girl. Larry always find any woman sexy, even if she's nothing but a humanoid slime. Resisting his lustiness, Larry draws a spear, and stabs the slime girl, but only successfully getting slime jelly on the tip.

The slime girl draws closer, as she began to woo Larry into submission by jiggling her jelly breasts. Remembering the advice from the book he read, Larry took the sandwich and cut it in quarters. He threw a quarter to the slime girl, hoping that some food would keep her satisfied for a while.

The slime girl was confused by the food thrown by Larry, but decided to eat it anyways. As she slowly nibbled on the sandwich, her confusion turned to delight, savoring the salty, smoky, pungent, acidic taste of the sandwich, just like some sweaty sweatpants. Larry threw the rest of the sandwich at her, and began to communicate with the slime girl.

'Hey miss. My name's Larry, Larry Laffer. You seemed quite hungry', spoke Larry, watching the slime girl eating the sandwich.

As the slime girl finished eating the sandwich, which her semi-liquid body reveals the sandwich slowly diffuses into her body, she slowly spoke.

'Laugher? A funny name you have.', replied the slime girl.

'So, I hear you're looking for men around the village?', asked Larry.

'Why, yes! I craved for their bodily fluids, especially semen. My, I do crave their delicious fluids!', replied the slime girl.

Larry gulped as he hears the word semen. He was glad he subdued the slime girl with the sandwich, knowing very well what will happen if she went for him instead.

'But, I'm really addicted to it. Please, just come closer and let me taste your goodness', begged the slime girl.

'Can I give you my clothes instead?', asked Larry, hoping that things didn't go her way.

'That'll do. Just give me something wet!', replied the slime girl, really anxious about getting Larry's fluid.

Larry took of his jacket and shirt and threw it at the slime girl. The slime girl sucked the clothing, still bearing Larry's sweat thanks to the polyester fibers that made up the clothing. Larry then quickly took off his pants, socks and undies and gave it all to the slime girl, leaving him naked. He swiftly cut the duffle bag and made a loincloth out of it just to make sure she didn't lay her eyes on his phallus.

'Oh my, this smelled and tasted so good, I can't even!', exclaimed the slime girl as she's overwhelmed by the complex flavor of the leisure suit due to its wear, tear and exposure to the elements, a testimony of the unfolding events Larry has been through ever since he winds up in this place.

Suddenly, Larry felt the urge to urinate. He then had an idea to get the slime girl out of the way. He decided to make a urine trail to entice the slime girl with his bodily fluids, and from there bait her out of the guard tower.

Without further ado, Larry took of the loincloth and streaked as he urinates. The slime girl turned towards Larry's waterworks and chased after it, trying not to waste any of his golden showers. Larry ran quickly, making sure that the slime girl didn't reach his crotch. As a chase scene consisting of a naked middle-aged man pissing and a slime girl savoring the man's urine, Larry managed to run all the way into the forest, and away from the village, ensuring that no attention was taken to any other single men.

As Larry stumbles upon a red slime, she noticed Larry's phallus, and was about to make a move towards devouring his semen. And suddenly, the chasing slime girl stormed towards them, and Larry dodged before it's too late. The speed of impact has caused the slimes to be stuck and blended with each other, with some pieces of their slime jellies splashed all over the area.

While the two slime girls struggled to separate, Larry quickly took his clothes and puts them on, scraping the slime jellies as he wears it. He pockets the slime jellies and quickly runs back to the tower.

Just as Larry returns to the tower, he saw the rising sun, signaling that a new day has arrived. Larry lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that he survived the slime girls. A guardsman came shortly, and noticing that Larry's clothing's all slimed.

'Are you okay, Larry?', asked the guardsman.

'Oh fine. They won't be coming to town anytime soon, though', replied Larry.

'Brilliant, come meet the mayor at the town hall. He has a reward for you', spoke the guardsman.

Larry followed the guardsman, and entered the town hall. The mayor shook Larry's slippery hands, carefully not to slip his hands.

'So, you survived as a virgin, Mr Laffer! Splendid work! Do those slime girls decide to leave our village alone?', spoke the mayor, congratulating the washed-up Casanova.

'Let's just say they're in a sticky situation now, and won't be coming back anytime soon', replied Larry.

'Terrific! Now, to thank you for your excellent help in our village, I'll be giving you a startup pack for an adventurer like you. 100 gold coins would provide a decent capital for any budding hero like you', spoke the mayor, handing him a sack of gold coins.

Larry smiled at the thought of being called a hero. Sure, it's messy and risky, but it's all to make a memorable adventure. Larry smiled as he accepted the reward.

'Now, if you excuse me. I'll start working on the construction of a salt wall with some engineers. No more single men to be sacrificed anymore!', declared the mayor.

Larry left the town hall, now with a wee bit more confident than before, pondered his next move as he tried to figure out where to clean up his leisure suit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Leisure Suit Larry in the Magnificent Monsteriffic Mamono Mission**

Leisure Suit Larry belongs to Al Lowe and Sierra, Monster Girl Encyclopedia belongs to Kenkou Cross

Chapter 4: A Peace of Larry's Body, Mind and Senses

Larry made his way from Siemen to Krum, reading the mamono encyclopedia as he searched for something to help him to find coordinates around this world. As he found out there are a lot more kinds of mamono, some more dangerous than others, Larry shudders at a close encounter with them. Sure, he's good with women, but they're what his beloved Passionate Patti would be like if she has his sex drive, and then some. Some were even the kind of stuff his nephew would appreciate, because of their very kinkiness, which Larry had a rather nasty experience with.

As Larry finally arrived at Krum, a relatively larger town than Siemen, due to it being a crossroad to other small towns such as Orvali, a mining town, Vinus, a farming town, and Philophea, a lumbering town. With so many goods flowing around, workshops and guilds are around the corner, filled with craftsmen who process them into goods, and merchant eager to peddle those wares for profit. Not even the collapse of the Order affected their lives.

Larry decided to look for a store to buy some supplies, as many adventures would do. While his coffee and burrito serves as his supply of rations, Larry knows he needed some survival gear. Is not that going around and taking stuff will help much, especially if you're an urbanite from the modern world. After walking around the street, passing by countless men and women in their medieval clothing going with their lives, he found a general store, which Larry enters.

The general store reminds him of a Freddy Pharkas movie, which he for some reason, always Larry's reference when he enters a period setting. Perhaps some kind of genetic memory from one of his ancestor, 'Zircon Jim' Laffer? Larry saw a muscular man with a mustache, resembling a Victorian-Era strongman.

'Good day, gentleman. How may I assist you?', greeted the storekeeper in a friendly tone.

'Hello sir. Name's Larry, Larry Laffer', replied Larry.

'I can tell you're an adventurer. Would you like one of my adventurer packs?', asked the shopkeeper.

'Adventurer packs?', wondered Larry.

'You know, the basic things a hero start out with. We have the fighter set, which has a buckler, a mace, a pair of gauntlets and a helmet. We also have the magus set, which has a robe, a staff, and a healer's kit. Lastly, we have the thief set, which has a bow, a quiver with 20 arrows, a poisons kit, and a lockpicker set. Each set comes with chainmail armor and a pair of boots, and costs 100 gold coins each', explained the shopkeeper.

'I don't know which one to choose.', replied Larry.

'However, thanks to the poor business nowadays, I had to sell them at a loss just to dispose of those wares, so I'll be generous enough to sell you three of them for the same price of 100 gold coins', the shopkeeper followed.

'Well, no need to think about it no more', thought Larry.

'So, would you like to accept this bargain?', asked the shopkeeper.

'I'll buy that for a 100 gold coins!', replied Larry.

As the shopkeeper turned to get the adventurer packs, Larry turned around and saw a sign. The sign wrote about a resell of items found by adventurers, and even offered a barter promotion.

The shopkeeper returns, handing Larry the three cloth bags, each of distinct colors to differentiate the types.

'I used to have countless adventurers coming to my shop, often affiliated with the Order to defeat monster girls. Ever since their forces began to weaken, I got far less customers. You might be the last adventurer', lamented the shopkeeper.

'Well, I guess I better be the very best adventure then', remarked Larry.

Suddenly thought about some of his slime jelly, Larry decided to make a proposition.

'So, I got some slime jelly hanging around my pants, and I wanted to unload some of them', said Larry, as he took out some slime jelly from his clothing, amazingly intact.

'My, my, that's your first trophy! I'll more than willing to exchange your slime jelly for some of my goods!', exclaimed the shopkeeper.

'I could really use a map, or maybe some wayfinding tools', replied Larry.

'Oh sure! I could give you a map, a compass, an astrolabe and a star chart for your pathfinding pleasure!', said the shopkeeper.

'That's great! Here you go!', said Larry, placing every dollop of slime jelly on the jar the shopkeeper provided. He then seals the jar, and turned to get the aforementioned items.

'Here you go, sir. Come back anytime you have some trophies!', greeted the shopkeeper.

Larry took the items and place it in his suit. He then leaves, and placed one small dollop of slime jelly into his mouth, savoring the fresh and sweet taste as it dissolves in his mouth, good enough to cover his bad breath due to lack of teeth brushing.

Larry now finds himself on the streets again, and decided to walk around and take a break from his quest home. As he entered the marketplace, the smell of freshly prepared foods, spices, flowers and other aromatic items excites Larry's nose as he imagines those wonderful moments he could be with Patti had he's with her again.

Suddenly, Larry heard the cries of a young man shouting as he saw a young woman darting from behind.

'Stop this thief! She stole my purse!', shouted the man.

Larry saw the young woman running away, and decided to chase after her, deducing that she's the thief. As Larry followed the thief all the way through the marketplace, and all the way through the streets, the thief knocks down some of the glass bottles from a recycling bucket, causing a glass bottle avalanche. Larry deftly dodged the tumbling glass bottles, and took one of the bouncing glass bottles. He then aims at the thief and threw it as far as he could without cheating unlike back at the horseshoe competition back in Leisure Suit Larry 7: Love for Sail. He missed, but the glass bottle managed to dislodge a cart from an anchor, causing it slide down. The thief, caught off guard from the cart, was knocked over and collapsed on the cobblestone road.

Two female guards came to apprehend the thief, while one of them took a look at Larry. Larry smiled as he finally saw a gorgeous human babe, a comforting sight to ease away the terrors of dealing with mamonos.

'Thanks for helping us in the arrest of the thief. We'd appreciate any help we can get from good citizens', spoke the guard.

'You're welcome. My name's Larry, Larry Laffer', replied Larry.

'Captain Boudica here. We're absolutely lucky the Demon Lord's forces didn't attempt to attack our nation. We're overburdened by the high crime rates in this city alone. I mean, with local troubles like these, who needs a foreign threat?', commented Boudica.

'So, what is this place anyways?', asked Larry, gazing at Boudica's long, red hair and her almond shaped green eyes.

'You're in Viagara Falls, a rather isolated part of the world, only connected to the mainland by a long path. The Order seldom come to our domain, and only to resupply. Last time I heard, the Order has disbanded ever since the Chief Goddess was slain in battle. Of course, that's just a rumor. But what's more unbelievable is that Druella, the Demon Lord's lilim didn't slay her at all!', explained Boudica.

'Gee, I wondered who could possibly slay a god?', wondered Larry, obliviously unaware of his role in killing the Chief Goddess.

'Back to seriousness, you would need some directions to get ahead. You might want to go to the Adventurers Association if you wanted to be an adventurer. I can tell you're fit to be an adventurer, judging by your look. Head to the Fountain Square, and turn to the right. You'll know you found it when you saw the sign', explained Boudica in detail.

'Thanks for the tip, I'm sure I'll fit right in!', thanked Larry.

'Best of luck to you, traveler', replied Boudica.

As Boudica and her partner hauled the thief away, Larry turned to look at Boudica's figure for the last time. He saw Boudica's steel armor covering her body in a protective manner, while not making it sexy, gave it a strong independent feel to her physique. Larry quickly went straight to Fountain Square, and saw a bronze sign with A.A. written on it.

Knowing that it is the Adventurers Association Boudica mentioned, Larry rushed into building, and knocked. A cloaked man opened the door, and saw Larry nervously smiled. He smiled, uncloaks, and then allowed Larry to enter.

After passing through a hallway, Larry finds the Adventurer's Association strongly resembles Lefty's had it existed in the Middle Ages, that means it resembles a seedy tavern. Several adventurers were on a table, playing a tabletop RPG game, as if they're practicing their adventuring strategy and planning. Another table have a group of adventurers talking about their next score over pints of cider. Some other adventurers are playing card games while using their loot as their bets.

'Follow me, fellow adventurer. The office is just behind, here's just the meeting place. Don't mind the other adventurers, this place uses an inn as a front', explained the man as he led Larry elsewhere.

'But why placing just the A.A. sign?', asked Larry.

'It's also called the Antique Arquebus, a place of quality food, drink and resting place', explained the man further.

As Larry enter the back door, and went through another corridor, he looked around, and saw plenty of caskets of booze, and crates of food, but no sign of a drunk man. Reminding himself he's not in the Land of the Lounge Lizards, he enters the office.

Larry saw a gorgeous elven woman with long raven-black hair, small grey eyes, and a v-shaped cheekbone. Larry finds any women sexy, especially an elven beauty like her.

'Hello there, fellow adventurer. You looked quite unfamiliar. I presume you came from a distant land', deduced the elven manager.

'Why yes, of course. My name's Larry. Larry Laffer', replied Larry, trying to keep his best image forward.

'I'm sure you're interested in membership in our association, as you sought to join others in their quest for glory and gold. Isn't that true?', asked the elf.

'Well, you can say something like that. But I do want to get back to where I'm from, but I'm just lost', replied Larry.

'Well, knowing your skills, I'm sure you figure it out someday. Anyways, to earn a membership, you should take one of the lower ranking jobs, alone', explained the elf.

'Okay, so where can I get a job?', asked Larry.

'There's a bulletin board just beside the menu and the directory in the meeting place. There's always an entry level job available, often to the nearest towns', explained the elf.

'I'll be off to check it out, my lady. See you later!', replied Larry, and left the office.

As Larry returned to the meeting room., he looked at the job bulletin, finding some of the easier jobs he could do. It seems like this was a slow season, but he only found one job. Apparently, a farm in Vinus request someone to escort some of their produce to other towns. No reward is specified, but it's said that whoever who requested help will provide further details.

Eager to get ahead in his adventures, Larry took the poster, and went back to office to tell the elf that he wish to take the job.

'I decided to take this job offer', spoke Larry as he showed her the poster. The elven woman looked at the job offer, and notified Larry on his proposition.

'A basic job, not many adventurers take it, unless they're on a tight budget. Now, all you need to do is to make a signature on the bottom left, and I'll stamp on the bottom right. This is to certify your claim on this quest', explained the elf as she started taking out some parchment forms.

Larry signed the poster using a quill provided, and gave it to the elf. She then stamps on the poster, and gave it back to Larry, handing Larry some other forms.

'Now, Mr. Laffer. To earn a membership on the Adventurers Association, you must sign this form for record-keeping and insurance purposes, in case of misfortune befalling upon you', explained the elf as she handed Larry the form.

Larry signed the form, writing in accordance with the statements on the form. With the paperwork done, Larry handed over the form.

'Excellent, Mr. Laffer. When you complete the job, you'll be an official member of the Adventurers Association', said the elf.

'Don't worry, young lady. I'll finish the job as soon as I can', replied Larry.

Larry soon left the office and went to the changing room at the hallway. Larry enters the changing room, and saw a garderobe placed inside a wooden cubicle. He decided to take a dump, reading the Adventure Quest Magazine as he does his bowel matters. He saw another article about a Swedish man who can easily find metals and gemstones in various locations, as well as some tips in prospecting.

After dealing with his bowels, Larry wiped his butt with a sponge on a stick, and then cleaned the stick later. He took out his shirt, puts on his chainmail armor, and wore back his shirt. He then took out his shoes and wore the metal boots. Larry looked at the mirror, nothing more than polished brass, and saw himself somewhat decked out like a washed-up disco adventurer.

Larry then decided to take a look around and walked upstairs. At the second floor, Larry finds himself in the training area, where several adventurers practice their martial skills and thievery using some of the equipment provided. Those who were clerical and arcane inclined were busily studying some of the books provided in the mini-library. Larry saw two young women chatting as they studied. One of them was a redhead with a fair skin tone, dressed in a scarlet robe akin to a sorceress, while the other was a blonde beauty dressed in what appears to be a priestess garb. Never to resist temptation to woo ladies, Larry decided to talk to them.

'Hello, find ladies. My name's Larry, Larry Laffer', greeted Larry.

The two women stopped chatting and turned to see a middle-aged man in a leisure suit.

'Good evening, Larry. The name's Lubiana, and my friend here's named Sofia', returned the priestess.

'I'm new around here, came from a faraway place, as a matter of fact. I just wanted to meet some other adventurers', spoke Larry.

'We came from a rather distant place, not sure how far you came from, but ours' quite far. I'm just another priestess of the Order of the Chief Goddess, while my friend ere is a sorceress, gifted in the magical arts', explained Lubiana.

'So, you're a priestess, huh? That's quite a nice upbringing you have', commented Larry, though about his childhood, especially when he has no idea who his father was.

'Well, yes I am. Used to work with the Order, often at a hospital or orphanage. I'm quite good with children actually, and knows a few things about medicine', replied Lubiana.

'Maybe Patti could learn something from her', thought Larry, remembering Patti's pedophobia when she mentioned about how she navigated the river back at Nontoonyt Island.

'Later on, I quit the Order when I met Sofia, who told me about her adventuring, and sought for a healer. So, I joined her and followed her to the ends of this world.', continued Lubiana.

'Yup. Lubiana's quite a good friend of mine. She's quite a compassionate woman, as she often healed injured adventurers and Order soldiers alike. Between our adventuring, we often go to town and just hang out like normal girls do. Having a drink at a tavern, sightseeing at a marketplace, and even walked around the park. Isn't it quite romantic at times?', explained further Sofia.

'Well, it sure is quite romantic. I do wish I could do so with Patti', thought Larry.

Larry decided to know more about Sofia, so he turned to Sofia.

'So, Sofia. You seemed to know some magic. Can you explain those things to me?', asked Larry.

'Certainly, Larry. As you can see, Larry, magic is the utilization of Spirit Energy, channeling it to form a projection of force upon your target. While some magic users are elementalists, people who manipulates the elements water, earth, fire and air in the same fashion as Spirit Energy. Spirit Energy inhabits all intelligent life, and it's lost through intensive activities and spellcasting, and replenished through a healthy lifestyle, or absorbed from the environment', explained Sofia.

'It polar opposite is Demonic Energy which inhabits in all monsters. Any woman exposed to sufficient doses of it will be monsterized, while men will undergo incubization. In both cases, they'll develop excessive libido and an insatiable lust. As such, the Order did their very best to recruit and train soldiers to fight against the monster girls', continued Sofia.

'Wow, seems like there's a lot going on in this world. I'm going to study along with you two ladies', said Larry, overwhelmed by the info-dump scaled exposition.

'Sure, why not. After all, we could use a male company', replied Lubiana.

Larry studied along with the two women, and using both the Mamono Encyclopedia and the books in the mini-library, Larry slowly but steadily learnt about the overall geography of the world he's in, and from which the direction to go there. As evening turns to night, Lubiana and Sofia went upstairs to the 3rd floor as they decided to go to sleep before moving on.

'Well, nice talking to you, but we better take a rest, we'll be departing to another place by tomorrow. Hope we can see you again, Larry', spoke Sofia, as she left the training area and library along with Lubiana. Larry waved goodbye as he remained at his chair.

Realizing that it's already late, Larry went down and left the Adventurer's Association. He walked to the park, and decided to sleep on one of the benches. As Larry sleeps, he had a rather vivid dream.

In his dream, Larry and Patti were walking around the marketplace in an Southeastern European city. As they explored the market, savoring the delights of the exotic sensations, they looked at each other romantically. Larry bought a bouquet of lavender and gave it to Patti. Patti liked the gift, and accepts it. Later on, they went to a Viennese café and had coffee and pastries, all while listening to the tune of musicians playing a folk song. As they slowly walked back to their hotel, suddenly, a large gust of wind blew at them, and Patti flew away before Larry could save her.

Larry woke up as he found himself covered by fallen leaves. Apparently, a gust of wind blew at him just before morning. As soon as he patted away the leaves, he quickly heads toward Vinus for his first quest, pulling himself together as he sought to find a way to return home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Leisure Suit Larry in the Magnificent Monsteriffic Mamono Mission**

Leisure Suit Larry belongs to Al Lowe and Sierra, Monster Girl Encyclopedia belongs to Kenkou Cross

Chapter 5: Just another Job.

Larry finally arrived at Vinus, a quaint farming town just north of Krum. It's a rather idyllic village that looks like the kind of place heroes in fantasy worlds come from. Larry looked around, trying to find the farm mentioned in the poster. As the light breeze blows around town, Larry saw that the villagers are in a rather happy mood.

As Larry finally found the farm mentioned by the poster, he saw that the farm resembles more of a ranch, or even a plantation. Larry approaches the farm, and rang the bell hanging on a pole. After he rang the bell, a male farmer at his 40s opened the door and greeted Larry. He looked suspiciously like the former CEO of Sierra Studios, Ken Williams.

'Hello there! You must be the adventurer who took our job offer, aren't you?', asked the farmer.

Larry quickly took the poster and showed it to him as he walked towards him.

'Yes, sir. I took the job you asked for', replied Larry.

'Oh goody. I gotta tell my wife that we can ship our harvest now', spoke the farmer as he reentered the house. Larry waited for a minute before the farmer's wife showed up instead. She looked suspiciously like the wife of the former CEO of Sierra Studios, Roberta Williams.

'Come in, young lad. We can discuss about the terms before we get started', greeted the farmer's wife.

Larry entered the farmhouse, eager to begin his very first job.

Inside the rustic farmhouse, Larry glanced at the interior design of the house, and find it to strongly resemble a Wild West styled home. The farmer's wife boiled some tea at the stovetop and served them in porcelain cups, while the farmer sat on a rocking chair, while offering Larry another rocking chair to sit on. Larry sat on the rocking chair out of courtesy.

'The name's Koen Wilhelm, and this is my wife Robina Wilhelm. We lived around this area for about 10 years since we moved here, as it was quite a peaceful area, where the Order don't often come around here and make lives difficult', introduced the farmer.

'The name's Larry, Larry Laffer. You two seemed to be quite well to do', said Larry, noticing their rather affluent condition.

'We're always happy to support upstart adventurers, so we've been offering jobs for aspiring adventurers to take so they can gain some funding and experience. It's a simple job, really. Escort a cart carrying our produce to other towns, selling them to the local general store, and come back with the money intact. Of course, we might need you to buy some supplies for us, so you had to buy as you sell and carry them safely', explained the farmer's wife.

'That seems pretty good. What's the catch?', asked Larry.

'We do have some mamonos to bring along as you go to sell some of their products. You need to take care of them, but I'm sure a gentleman like you could handle them', explained further Robina.

'Just when you think this job couldn't be more difficult', thought Larry, hearing about the fact that he'll be bringing some mamonos along for the ride.

'How much could I get from this job?', asked Larry.

'You can get a small share of our produce and a partly 100 gold. Just enough to last about a week or so', replied Robina.

'So, where's the cart?', asked Larry, more than eager to get working.

'It's inside the barn, you know it when you saw the mamonos', replied Robina.

'I'll get to the place right away', said Larry, and prepares to leave.

As Larry left the living room, Koen reminded Larry of the route.

'Remember, Larry, the shopping list and travel schedule is right inside the shed', reminded Koen.

Larry walked to the barn, and opened the door. To his surprise, he saw a Holstaur, a Weresheep and a Kobold looking at Larry eagerly. Larry gulped as he saw their faces. He knows very well what will happen if they bust a move. As he slowly walked towards the cart, reaching it in the end, Larry lets out a sigh of relief.

'Good thing they were very house trained', thought Larry.

Larry looked at them once again, seeing a bovine, an ovid and a canine girl looking at Larry with joyous lust in their eyes. Larry always find any women sexy, even if one of them resembles a dairy cow with huge tits, another resembling a sheep with soft wool, and another resembling a puppy.

He took the paper from the cart, and decided to read it.

'Supplies to buy:

Niter and Potash from Orvali

Timber and Herbs from Philophea

Salt, Fish, and Rope from Siemen

Farm Tools and Textiles from Krum

Do note that there are 4 boxes of produce stored inside the cart, each one of them sold provided enough money to purchase the aforementioned items. The general store owner knows how much we need.

Also, do note that you may need to shear the Weresheep and milk the Holstaur to complete the box. Do only the needed amount when you arrive there. ¼ of the Weresheep's wool and 6 bottles of Holstaur milk should be enough.'

Larry decided to get moving, and told the Holstaur to mount the cart. The Holstaur, without a word or any funny business, followed Larry's words to the spirit. Larry then told the Kobold and Weresheep to enter the back of the cart, and they did as they were told. Larry jumped onto the front of the cart, and told the Holstaur to move the cart, and set off to Orvali. The Holstaur, with her bovine strength, move the cart easily, setting the cart in motion.

As the cart is carried away safely, and was now leaving the vicinity of the farm, Koen and Robina waved at them, wishing them a safe journey. The Holstaur, Weresheep and Kobold waved happily, and Larry Laffer followed suit. Robina and Koen winked at Larry, wishing him luck.

As they left Vinus and began heading towards Krum, as they have to reach there before going to any other town, Larry reads the Mamono Encyclopedia, referencing the entry on Holstaurs, Weresheep and Kobolds. Learning that they are some of the more docile mamonos, Larry realized that this job served as an opportunity for other adventurers to handle mamonos in a rather safe manner. At least death by snu snu wouldn't occur during an encounter with them.

Larry then turned to the Kobold, a rather young canine girl looking at Larry happily, wagging her tail as she treats Larry as her master. Larry smiled, knowing that his last two experiences with dogs only ended with them peeing on him. Larry looked at the Weresheep, watching the sheep-girl dozing off at times, and remained drowsy at other times.

'At least she wouldn't do anything to me while she's asleep', thought Larry.

Larry looked at the Holstaur, and saw the cow-girl moving the cart at a steady pace. She showed a rather laid-back attitude as she moved the cart gently yet swiftly.

'She doesn't seem to be upset about being treated as a draft animal', thought Larry as he looked at the Holstaur.

Larry checked the boxes, looking at the produce made by the Wilhelm family. Vegetables, fruits, sacks of flour, sacks of legumes, and bottles of pressed vegetable oils. All the ingredients to run a vegan restaurant with.

Larry sipped at his coffee, surprised to know that his drink remains warm at all times. Perhaps due to the special thermal cups they served the coffee with?

Upon arrival at the general store at Krum, Larry tied the cart to a pole, and tying the Kobold's leash onto the same pole.

'Now, you just stay here until I finish my business there', said Larry to the Kobold, patting her as he walked away with the Weresheep and the Holstaur.

Larry entered the general store along with the Holstaur carrying a box of the produce, and the Weresheep who remained sleepy as always. The storekeeper greeted Larry once again.

'Good day, Larry! You seemed to work with the Wilhelm family nowadays', spoke the storekeeper.

'Why, yes. I'm here to sell the produce and buy some supplies in their behalf', replied Larry.

The Holstaur placed the crate onto the counter, and the storekeeper counted the inventory of the box.

'It's all good, Larry. All we need is the wool and milk and it's ready for my storage', said the storekeeper.

Larry returned to the cart, and open a tool box. Inside, there's a shearer and a milking device. Larry took the tools and returned to the general store, with the Weresheep and the Holstaur waiting.

Larry approaches the Weresheep, with a shearer on his hands, prepares to shear her. He carefully shears her wool gently to ensure that she was sheared about 25%. Larry had no idea why, but he figures that it is best to follow instructions just to be safe. When Larry finished the shearing job, the Weresheep seemed to be a little less drowsy, and rather bare on her legs. Larry wondered why she became more active as he sheared her, but shrugged and moved on.

Larry turned to the Holstaur, and shuddered at the fact that he'll be milking her. Sure, no woman is this willing to let Larry fondle with their breasts, but a mamono willing to let him do so worries him a lot, as if it's definitely a trap.

Bracing for impact, Larry removes the Holstaur's strapless top, revealing the huge, possibly G-sized breasts. Larry glanced at the storekeeper, who graciously took 6 empty bottles and placed onto the counter for Larry's perusal.

Larry took the bottles, placed it on the floor, and mounts the milker device onto the Holstaur's breast. He then began milking her, as gently as the device could possibly get. While the Holstaur's getting all excited about being milked, she doesn't seem to be quite enjoying it much, as if she really wanted Larry to get his hands dirty.

After 6 full bottles of Holstaur's milk, Larry took the bottles and the Weresheep's wool onto the counter. Larry felt slightly sleepy as he handled the wool, thanks to its sleep magic embedded in it, but Larry remained alert thanks to the coffee he sipped. That coffee drink must have like 256-shots of espresso! The storekeeper handed Larry the farm tools and the textiles as he took away the produce. With the job finished, Larry and the two mamonos went back to the cart and moved on towards Orvali.

Larry had a mild sense of paranoia as he looked at the Holstaur and the Weresheep. He knows very well that trouble is ahead if they became uncontrollably lusty. What's worse, he might as well be ravaged by not one, but two mamonos.

By then time they arrived at Orvali, it was high noon. The rather dusty environment highlights the mining economy of the town, with the sound of smiths processing the mined ores into pure metals, some even mixed other metals together to make alloys. Larry tried to look for the general store, but had trouble navigating around the smoky atmosphere.

Suddenly, Larry remembered that Kobolds have an extraordinary olfactory sense, which can be used to find things, persons and places. Larry decided to tell the Kobold to search for the general store.

The Kobold began sniffing around the mining town, trying to search for the very same smell as the general store back at Krum. She perked up her ears, and quickly ran towards the source. The Holstaur followed suit, and chases after the Kobold as she dragged the cart along. While the Weresheep is unaffected from the high-speed chase, Larry struggled to maintain balance and control of the cart. Using the harness which allow the Holstaur to carry the cart, Larry steered the Holstaur and kept her movement away from any townsfolk to keep them from harm's way as the Kobold nimbly dodged the obstacles.

Finally, after a rough ride, the Kobold managed to find the general store. Larry tried to regain his balance, and the Holstaur began showing signs of fatigue. Larry entered the general store, and is greeted by a middle-aged woman.

'Hello, ma'am. Name's Larry, Larry Laffer. I'm here to sell some wares', greeted Larry.

'Good day to you, sir. I got the niter and potash ready, just give me the produce', replied the woman.

The Holstaur delivered the produce as Larry shears the Weresheep at her arms. Larry then milks the Holstaur, and her attitude slowly changes from docile to a rather anxious mood. Larry got the potash and niter, and then loaded with the Holstaur. He patted her shoulders as she places the harness back at her so she can move the cart. The Holstaur smiled as she began to move the cart and heads towards the city of Philophea, with the Weresheep now a little less sleepy as usual.

By the time of arrival at Philophea, Larry and the mamono were refreshed by the smell of fresh woodland air, cleaning their smoked lungs. Larry managed to find the local general store, and is greeted by the storekeeper, a young man with an attraction to his own kind.

'Why hello, handsome! What brings you here today?', greeted the storekeeper, trying to flirt with Larry.

Larry shook his head as he heard those words, trying to remove the time Gary Fairy, the receptionist in the LaCostaLotta health spa who tried to woo him, from the depths of his mind. The last thing he wanted to be seen as, is that he's homosexual. Larry went back into formalities and business.

'The name's Larry, Larry Laffer, and I'm here to deliver the Wilhelm family's produce', spoke Larry in a bold tone.

'Oh, yeah. Why don't you say it earlier? Apologies if I made you upset. Show me what they have', replied the storekeeper, trying to make things better after hearing Larry's rather stern words.

The Holstaur hauled the produce, while Larry shaves the Weresheep by half of her body. The storekeeper provides 6 empty milk bottles, in which Larry fills it with Holstaur milk as he milks the Holstaur's breasts gently. The Holstaur became aroused by the ordeal as always, but when she winked her eyes, Larry shrugged her off as he knew the implications.

Now with the timber and bundle of herbs in the cart, Larry decided to head towards Siemen. As he was about to leave town, Larry saw a young man pushing a cart made of barrels selling herbal teas. Larry notices that he somewhat resembles a black-haired, tanned version of Freddy Pharkas. The man greeted Larry with a smile.

'Howdy, partner. Would you like to try some of my herbal teas?', asked the man.

'What's on the tap?' asked Larry, noticing several taps mounted on a horizontally placed barrel.

'Well, since you have the time to stick around and hear me out, allow me to explain all my teas', spoke the man.

The man took out some ceramic cups, and began pouring some of his tea. In one tap, a reddish tea is poured into the cup.

'This, my dear fellow, is poppy tea. Good to ease the pain, good to soothe one's tummy, and good to calm one's nerves. Why don't you try some?', spoke the man.

Larry took the cup, and saw the Weresheep came down the cart, looking at Larry and the tea merchant. Larry had an idea, all of a sudden.

Larry gave the Weresheep the poppy tea, and she quickly downs it. At first nothing happens, but as she returned back to the cart, she collapsed and fell asleep. Larry could hear the snoring sound from outside.

'Whoops, looks like I added a little too much poppies. Got to reformulate the recipe', spoke the tea merchant, and drove his cart away.

'I pacified the Weresheep, but I kinda felt bad about drugging her', thought Larry, remembering how Dewmi Moore drugged him by spiking the wine with orgasmic powder, causing him to go high while she left him after winning a game of Liar's Dice. That was probably the last time he drank a drink from others.

Without further ado, Larry quickly set out to Siemen, planning to complete the job before sunset. The Holstaur began quickly moving the cart at record pace, with Larry and the Kobold holding on tight, and the Weresheep slept on thanks to the poppy tea.

By the time they arrived at Siemen, it's almost at the evenings. Larry quickly searched for the general store, hoping that it's still open. After arriving at the town's dock, Larry found the general store.

Larry entered the general store along with the Holstaur, who was carrying the Weresheep in her sleep. Larry places the produce on the counter, and began shearing her wool, leaving her tenderly naked. Good thing you made her go to sleep, Larry!

As Larry was about to milk the Holstaur, he sensed a growing lust that was about to be released. Noticing Larry's situation, the shopkeeper, a bearded man with a gruff voice, moved a wooden bucket for Larry's perusal. This bucket seemed to be able to fit about 6 bottles of milk.

The Holstaur lost her patience with Larry. She wanted sex with Larry, and she wanted it right now. As Larry held the milker device and moved towards her, the Holstaur jumped at Larry, trying to have him have breast sex with her. She held Larry down, trying to undress Larry, but Larry managed to roll away, and grabbed onto the Holstaur's back, trying to steer the Holstaur's breasts to the direction of the bucket. Larry, unable to mount the milking device to her breasts, decided to forget the device, and do it bare handed. Larry held the Holstaur's breast, and squeezed it as hard as he could to fill up the bucket.

At first the Holstaur's breast isn't releasing milk. Larry switched to a gentler approach, and massaged her breasts gently. The Holstaur fell under a state of arousal as Larry played masseuse on her tits. Larry squeezed the Holstaur's breasts gently, and milk began to ejaculate from her nipples and into the bucket. Larry continued squeezing, taking care to rub her large breasts as he milked her. Slowly but surely accelerating, the bucket was filled with delicious Holstaur milk.

As Larry and the Holstaur tried to catch their breaths after the tiring ordeal, the storekeeper took the bucket of milk, and poured it into 6 milk bottles. As he puts the milk for pasteurization for safe usage, the storekeeper placed the fish, the salt, and the rope on the counter. With the Holstaur now back as normal as a mamono could possibly be, she took the supplies and carries it to the cart.

Now, with the job done, Larry decided to rush his way back to the Wilhelm farm. Larry decided to give the Holstaur a nice massage on her back and legs, soothing her aching body as she's been worn out ever since he took the job. The Holstaur smiled as Larry massaged her using some of the skills he picked up back at LaCostaLotta during the filming of Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Out or Slip Out. She seemed to look blissful, and really enjoyed Larry's hands touching her delicate skin. Larry then rubbed between her temples, with her cow ears flapping with glee. Her waist was massaged by his deft hands, with her tail wagging happily, as if to tell Larry to keep doing whatever he's doing. Finally, Larry massages her legs, rubbing her hooves using his handkerchief.

The Holstaur, now fully refreshed, is ready to drive the cart around. Larry covers the still asleep Weresheep with his jacket, and began his return trip to Siemen. The Kobold barked happily, expecting a reward for her diligent work guarding the cart. Larry gave the Kobold a nice back rub and carried on.

The Holstaur drove the cart as Larry continued reading the Mamono Encyclopedia. Apparently if a Weresheep's completely sheared, she will hump her hips onto him and ravage him, thanks to losing her sleep-inducing wool which suppresses her lust. Larry lets out a sigh of relief, glad that he gave her the poppy tea. You might not be so lucky next time, Larry!

By the time they returned to Vinus, it was already night time. Larry and the mamonos entered the Wilhelm's farmhouse. Koen and Robina invited Larry to dinner, and even let the mamonos in. The Weresheep has grown back some of her wool, and she finally woke up. As Larry escorted the mamonos into the house, ensuring that they've rubbed their paws and hooves before they enter, Koen asked Larry about the job.

'Did they have a roll in the hay with you?' asked Koen.

Understanding the euphemism, Larry gave the answer.

'No, sir. Pinky swear', replied Larry.

Koen smiled, as he knew Larry did a flawless job about it.

'Splendid. I'm actually surprised myself, to see someone like you to not have a slap and tickle with them. Most adventurers had their first horizontal tango with these docile mamonos. You seemed to know what you're doing', explained Koen.

Later that night, Larry was having dinner with the Wilhelm family. The Kobold was struggling to eat the somewhat tough dinner roll, while the Weresheep placed the mashed potatoes in her mouth as she's dozing off. The Holstaur ate the vegetable mix of peas, carrots, green beans and corn, all while looking at Larry in a passionate manner. Larry gazed at the mamonos, as he tried to focus on eating the freshly fried chicken.

'Larry, the Holstaur seemed to take a liking with you. Not that this isn't the first time she does so', commented Robina.

'I couldn't even count how many times an adventurer came back shivering as they struggled to walk, reporting how a Weresheep gave the poor fellow a little sump'n sump'n. One even went as far as nearly fractured his pelvis! But you, Larry, are the first one who came back unharmed', mentioned Koen, laughing about the thought of the earlier adventurers who needed 2 walking sticks or even a wheelchair.

Larry continued to eat his dinner, feeling relieved about him drugging the Weresheep.

'Well, if you give her something to make her fall asleep, she'll remain in her dreams even after complete shearing', explained Larry, dipping the pieces of the fried chicken into some gravy that he just poured on his plate.

'So long as it works, Larry. Adventurers need to be resourceful and clever, especially when dealing with tougher mamonos. Willpower alone can't help you much, especially if you made just one false step', replied Koen.

'You can thank the tea merchant back at Philophea, who gave me a sample of poppy tea. I just thought of giving her the tea.', mentioned Larry.

'Oh, that Teddy Marcus, a young man who sells his blends of medicinal tea. He travels everywhere, peddling his wares as he tried to perfect his blends', spoke Robina, remembering the identity of the man.

'I always liked people who tried to make the best in life, with no care of being in the crosshairs between the Demon Lord's forces and the Order's forces. I mean, we wouldn't want a lilim to invade our area, but neither we could allow the Order to come, making lives difficult. Some folks from Lescatie once told me how the punishing taxes and restrictive regulatory bureaucracy make businesses difficult, and many left before Druella corrupted that place' spoke Koen.

The thought of the eternal war between the Order and the Demon Lord only reflects the Wilhelm family's patience and determination. With no desire of having their children drafted to war, nor the willingness to let them succumb to the corruption, the Wilhelm family fled to Viagra Falls, a haven for those with only the desire to live in peace and left alone.

'Missed my children who left our farm for a very long time, going on an adventure, and someday decide to settle down in another haven like here. But, they're all grown up, so I can only wish them all luck', said Robina, thought about their 2 sons travelling the world.

Larry smiled at the couple, talking about their children and their family life. Even though Larry and Patti were married a few years after they wound up in Sierra Studios, they never had a child. Patti's pedophobia remained a major obstacle in having a child. As a result, Larry treated his nephew like his son, being the next best thing. Larry Lovage wanted to follow his footsteps, so Larry Laffer suggested him to study software design. He has graduated even since, and moved to L.A, where he mined cryptocurrencies, shared memes, and shitposting in forums ever since.

After dinner, Larry went to the barn, where he'll be sleeping alongside the mamonos. Larry made himself a makeshift bed with hay, and covered it with a spare muslin cloth. He jumped onto the bed, and gets ready to sleep.

The Holstaur came to the hay-bed, and wanted to snuggle alongside Larry. Larry smiled, patting her head as he rubbed between her horns. Just as Larry was about to sleep, the Weresheep, now halfway grown her wool, came along to snuggle with Larry. Her somniferous wool made Larry slightly sleepy, causing him to slowly close his eyes. The last thing Larry saw was a Kobold who jumped on Larry's body to snuggle along. And they all slept through the night.

The next day, Larry walked out of the barn, and saw Koen and Robina Wilhelm waiting for him.

'Good morning Mr. Laffer, how the night?', asked Koen.

'Pretty good, especially those girls who slept with me. They sure seemed nice', replied Larry.

'Well, we've been raising them since we're married. You know what they say, 'to train up a monster, better start young'. We treated them as our children, even when we have human children later on. When our children left our farm, we decided to start this adventurer initiative partly to keep them from being bored', explained Robina.

'So, as for the reward as mentioned in the poster?', asked Larry.

'Oh, yeah. We almost forgot! It's right with us', replied Koen, chuckled as he remembered the reward.

Koen and Robina gave Larry a large glass bottle filled with extra thick Holstaur milk, and a ball of yarn made from Weresheep wool. Larry took the reward, and miraculously stuffed them in his pocket.

'We couldn't sell the Holstaur milk we gave you due to it being a 'hazardous material', but knowing you, you can surely make use of it safely', explained Koen.

Koen also gave Larry 250 gold coins for his services. Robina took the poster and signed it along with Koen, then gave it to Larry.

'You can tell the Adventurer's Association that your quest is completed', said Robina.

Larry took the gold, and the poster with the Wilhelm family signature, and decided to return to Krum. As he walked out of the farm, Larry turned around, and saw the Holstaur waving her hands as she jiggled her breasts. The Weresheep and the Kobold waved their hands along. Larry returned the farewell signs, smiling towards the mamonos, before he continued on his journey home.


End file.
